


whisper it to me

by shockbait



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbait/pseuds/shockbait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Change, the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido experience something they've never experienced before: an instinct burning through their veins from ancestors. Nobles present as alpha, some as a beta. Leo was the only one to present as an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any fanfiction in a long time but i decided to give it a go, i've also always wanted to write a/b/o fanfic. unbeta-d, will update tags as i go.

The kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido lived in peace for only months after the war ended. On an average Wednesday evening, there was a massive rumble from the Bottomless Canyon. A massive beam of crimson light shot from the depths of the canyon to the sky, parting the clouds in a circle. As the light faded away, chaos erupted in every being in both kingdoms, save for three individuals, spared only because of their different heritage. The three retainers were immediately alarmed as everyone else crumpled to the ground with a scream, not knowing that their bodies had already been exposed to this before, before birth. Animalistic instinct rose in each person alive, forever changing their biology. 

For days after the Change, everyone was absolutely confused out of their minds. New scents, specific ones for everybody. Names were given for each, provided by an empathetic Selena: alpha, beta, and omega. Betas were the most common in the kingdom, most of the civilians a beta. Alphas were the next most common, however much fewer, perhaps only one-third of the amount of betas. They were dominating, instinct driving them to be leaders. Finally, there were omegas; omegas were submissive, lowest on the newfound hierarchy. 

Most of the nobility were alphas, Hinoka, Sakura, and Elise being the only betas. However, one noble did not present as alpha or beta, but rather as an omega. Leo awoke to Niles, presenting as an alpha, being held back by beta Odin. While the soreness in his body was still present from the Change, his mind woke up immediately. “O-Odin?! What’s going on, what’s wrong with Niles?” As he sat up, an almost feral snarl ripped from Niles as he struggled with renewed vigour. 

“Calm yourself, Niles! Quell the darkness within you for just a moment! This is Lord Leo, you cannot!” Odin shouted. As a mage, it was an intense struggle for him to hold back the outlaw, not accustomed to muscular strain like this. Laslow, who came running down the hall, quickly made to grab Niles as well. Leo finally stood, leaning against the wall heavily as Odin placed himself between Niles and Leo, arms out in a defensive stance. “I will not allow it!”

Laslow managed to subdue the archer, pinning him to the ground. Xander, having heard the commotion and seen his retainer running, also rounded the corner. “What’s going on here?” He had, of course, presented as an alpha. The scents coming from the scene were overwhelming to his newfound senses, but he managed to distinguish a few. The first and foremost strongest scent was Niles, alpha musk causing Xander to instinctively growl. However, he noticed the subtler scents of Laslow and Odin, betas and the only ones in the entire castle to not be panicking. At last, his eyes darted to Leo, who still looked like he could barely hold himself up, and smelled the almost creamy scent of an omega, the only noble in Nohr to present as omega. “Leo…” Xander breathed, reaching out for his brother. There was no lust being given off by his scent, unlike Niles, but intense protectiveness. Pack dynamic had already set in, and Leo of course would be in Xander’s pack. 

“Brother… what’s happening?” Leo looked lost, a rare expression for the blond mage. He was overwhelmed by the Change, as well as the domineering scents of two strong alphas. “I… I feel so warm.” He almost unconsciously began to shed his armour before Odin stopped him.

An explanation finally came from Laslow, Odin, and Selena. They were from a different world, one with already present pack dynamic. They were all born betas, explaining to everyone their new presentation. Besides Xander and Niles, Camilla was the only other alpha; everyone else was a beta. Leo and Felicia were the only omegas in the castle, and Laslow drew them aside to explain more about omegas. “My mother was an omega,” he explained, “they’re extremely uncommon and consist of only one percent of the population. However, they are extremely sought after.” Laslow went on to explain an omega’s heat and how female omegas were particularly fertile for children at that time. “Even though females are the only ones who can bear children, male omegas also go into this heat, milord.”

“These… heats, what are they like?” Leo asked, Felicia looking on curiously.

Laslow blushed. “Well, my mother explained that they begin as feeling like an itch almost, as well as a small fever. You may feel ill, possibly more irritable than usual. However, that all peaks and…” His entire face flushed. “Milord, Felicia, you will both be in states of high sexual arousal. It can be satisfied by a beta, yes, but you typically will desire the company of an alpha. During your heat, you also let out a very strong scent and everyone will be aware of it. While betas are not as… affected by your scent, alphas will be extremely susceptible. During this time, you will want to be somewhere you feel safe.” Laslow particularly looked at Felicia, knowing her fragility was more concerning than Leo, who had been raised fighting. “I know personally that Odin, Selena and I would be welcome to protecting either of you. We’ve been exposed to these pheromones our whole lives and won’t be affected, you’ll be safe with us.”

Felicia was welling up with tears. She ran forward into Laslow, sobbing into his chest as he held her gently. Leo, on the other hand, was leaning back against the wall, filled with dread. “That explains Niles. I suppose Xander wasn’t… interested in me because of blood ties?” He looked to Laslow for confirmation, who nodded. “Very well. Thank you for your offer of protection, I will take it to heart.” He turned and walked away then, locking himself into his room. 

The revelation of being an omega shook Leo to his core. His siblings all presented as higher rank than him, Corrin was probably an alpha as well if this also happened in Valla. He leaned his back against the door and slid to the floor, groaning. All his life he strived to be as good as Xander, craved attention from the both of them, wanted the recognition that Corrin always got. Now, he would always be at the bottom of the ladder, eons away from Xander. Leo closed his eyes. “This is awful.” He said softly, holding his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's heat begins in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite frankly, i don't know where this is going. i'm just pulling this out of my ass so if yall want anything specific to happen just like send me a message or something lol. also i cut to black but i may consider writing a smut scene.

The Change was the first day of Leo’s heat. It had yet to rise to full strength yet, so he was just living in a constant state of discomfort. He didn’t have any time to simply rest, however, as there was a meeting called between Hoshido’s and Nohr’s leaders. The eight nobles were meeting in Izumo, in neutral ground. 

Ryoma and Xander were consulting privately, discussing the new country policies that were being implemented after the Change. Camilla and Elise were happily conversing with Hinoka and Sakura, the youngest dashing off to play somewhere in the castle. Meanwhile, Leo was standing beside Takumi, someone he would never have expected to befriend during the war. “Leo…” Takumi began, nostrils flaring. He had been leaning closer and closer until their shoulders touch. “You smell weird. You don’t smell like any of your siblings, what gives?”

To Leo, he would always be interested by the Hoshidan’s colloquial speech. “Maybe I just smell different, has that ever occurred to you?” Thusfar, he had been careful not to mention his status as an omega. Laslow had explained to the Hoshidans using Felicia as an example, careful not to mention the prince as well. “I suppose it would take more for someone as dim as you to realize that not everyone smells the same.”

The irritability in Leo’s voice made Takumi narrow his eyes. He pushed off the wall to stand in front of Leo, arms on either side of his head to trap him. Threatening alpha scent came off him in waves, forcing Leo to shrink back uncomfortably, unconsciously turning his head to present his neck. Takumi growled, “Shut up.” A moment of realization came to him as he leaned in to sniff at Leo’s throat, realizing the source of the scent. “Oh… you smell like Felicia. You’re… an omega?” 

As Takumi opened his mouth to sink his teeth in, Leo gave a soft whimper. A strong, firm hand landed on Takumi’s shoulder to pull him back, eliciting a furious growl from the archer. Xander’s stern face was staring him down, eyes glinting with challenge. Ryoma watched from afar, disapproval written all over his face. “Excuse me, Prince Takumi, I would appreciate it if you would step back from my brother.” Xander radiated threat, the anger clear in the air. “Stand down.”

Not matter how much Leo wanted to lash out and defend himself, the suffocating pressure of alpha scent made his entire body lock up. He was furious at how helpless he was, pressed against the wall until Takumi finally pulled away. Xander had come to his rescue, would constantly have to come to his rescue. “Thanks.” Leo muttered, walking past Xander. However, the other blonde caught him by the arm.

“Leo…” 

Leo shook off the hand and walked away, storming out of the building to take a breath in the Izumo air. He was surprised to find that it was Camilla who followed him, sauntering over and wrapping her arms around him. “Leo… What’s wrong?”

He’d always been weak to Camilla, one of the few people he’d ever opened up to before. “I..” Leo clenched his fists, overwhelmed with anger. “I’m an omega!” He finally yelled, whirling out of Camilla’s hold to glare. The glare wasn’t directed at her particularly, which she realized if her pitying eyes were any indication. “You’re an alpha, Xander is an alpha, and even Takumi is an alpha!” His voice grew louder and louder, but his next words were soft. “I’m an omega, I’m always going to be the weak one now. I… I’ll never be as good as you two.”

Camilla reached back out to grab Leo in a bone-crushing hug. “You’re not weak, Leo, you’re so str—“

“No!” Leo interrupted, following with a wordless scream into Camilla’s shoulder. “I go into heat, I’m in heat right now. When Takumi had me against the wall, normally I could push him off, defend myself. But now, I’m helpless. I submit, I don’t have a say anymore. And in a few days I have to be locked away so people don’t want to jump my bones. It’s humiliating, I hate it.” 

Camilla was silent this time. Eventually, Leo pushed her away and told her to go back inside to the meeting. He joined eventually, waiting until he composed himself. They had just finished making negotiations, discussing new laws and policies to implement for each of their counties and a scheduled meeting one month from that day in the Nohr castle. “Thank you for your time, King Ryoma.” Xander said, shaking his hand. 

“The same to you, King Xander.” Ryoma glanced over to see Leo entering. “I hope to see more of you at the next meeting, Prince Leo.” He said, nodding before turning away with the rest of the Hoshidan nobles. 

* * *

It was two days later when Leo awoke to see Laslow and Odin in his room. “What… What are you two doing?” He asked groggily, eyes not fully focused. He’d only been awake for a few moments before being startled by the retainers. 

“Your heat, milord, the scent is affecting many of the castle inhabitants.” Laslow said. “Because it’s the first heat anyone has smelled, even many of the betas are experiencing some distress. Selena is watching over Felicia as well, it seems her heat onset at the same time as yours. Hers was more subtle, however, so we didn’t notice it until today.” 

When Leo moved to sit up on his bed, he stopped short and moaned. Odin blushed and Laslow looked away, the two were accustomed to seeing omegas but a first heat was very intimate. Heat filled Leo’s body as he struggled to lean against the wall, embracing the cool temperature of it. “Where’s Xander?” Leo breathed, a hand reaching up to brush hair out of his face. “Where…” He scrambled for names, not quite sure who he was asking for. “Niles? Where’s Niles?”

Odin stepped forward this time as there was a loud growl from outside. “Lord Xander is in a meeting with Keaton, Kaden, and Flora, milord, and Niles is outside it seems. Your lusty scent is too much for him to bear, especially being an alpha. We have tried to confine him but he is a dark man, he manages to break out of anything we try. Thus, Laslow had the utmost brilliant idea for us to watch over you instead of trying to conquer Niles’s darkness.” 

At that moment, the lock of the door clicked. Laslow and Odin were immediately alert as the door slammed open and Niles ran in, dodging around their grabs. He was just about to grab Leo’s throat when Odin tackled him to the bed, Laslow quickly following to pin the outlaw. “Niles, we are supposed to be Lord Leo’s protectors, this is not protecting him!” Odin practically screamed. 

Leo couldn’t move, stunned. His eyes were wide as Niles growled, thrashing about even under two body weights. However, when the heady scent of alpha hit his nose, Leo moaned again. Everything went still for just a moment before Niles started fighting again with renewed vigour, finally managing to throw off Odin. Once the dark mage was removed, Laslow was much easier to fight off as well. Niles immediately lunged at Leo, pinning him to the bed by the wrists with his mouth leaned in to Leo’s pulse on his neck. 

As humiliating as it was to Leo, he leaned forward into the touch. Odin and Laslow stood to lunge at Niles again but Niles let out a ferocious growl. “Stop!” He practically roared, voice settling into something else, Alpha Voice. While neither Odin nor Laslow considered Niles their alpha, it still had an impact on them and forced them to pause. Leo arched up into the outlaw, fingers grasping in the sheets. “Leo…” The animalistic instinct made Niles drop the honorific as he was the higher entity currently. 

All the commotion drew the attention of a lavender-haired malig knight. “Ahem.” She cleared her throat, sauntering into the room with a massive axe over her shoulder. “Niles, you’d best get off my baby brother before I accidentally drop this beautiful axe into your throat.” Camilla smiled, cold and vicious. They were both alphas, causing Niles to initially growl in challenge. However, his alpha instinct was no chance for Camilla’s natural threatening aura. Eventually, he climbed off the bed and stood before the princess. “Very good… now it’s time for you to leave.” Her voice was still tinged with lethality, even Odin left with Niles. Laslow looked highly uncomfortable, but stayed nonetheless. “Leo…”

Currently, Leo was too incapacitated to speak. “Laslow, be a dear and fetch Xander darling.” Camilla waved him off with a flick of her hand, sitting down beside Leo’s writhing body on his bed. She brushed hair out of his face before looking around the room and grabbing a book. While waiting for Xander to arrive, Camilla idly flipped through Brynhildr’s pages, not understanding any of the spells. She did use tomes but Brynhildr was on another level that only Leo could wield. 

Xander arrived after a few more minutes, out of breath from running. “What’s happening? Laslow said it was an emergency.” He took one look at Leo before inhaling sharply. “What can we do? He needs someone to help him, but…” The only alphas in the Nohrian kingdom were either related to Leo, too vicious to be controlled as in Niles’s case, or complete strangers. 

There was no sense of panic in Camilla’s voice as there was in Xander’s. “Xander… You may not like this idea but we could ask that prince from Hoshido. They seemed to have a connection during the war, and he seemed like a trustworthy gentleman.” Xander looked almost appalled at the idea of sending for someone to mate with his younger brother. “I’ll fly there personally on Marzia.”

Camilla left no room for argument as she strode out of the room without another word. Leo was panting in bed, eyes unfocused but trying to look in Xander’s general direction. Every ounce of his being that wasn’t occupied with the heat burning in his body was filled with shame. Regardless of the concern in Xander’s eyes, when he came close, Leo shoved him away, weak as he was. “Leo?” Xander was confused, he didn’t understand the hostility. “Why?” However, Leo couldn’t answer as another wave of heat hit him and he simply jolted back, curling into a ball. 

* * *

It took only a few hours for Camilla to reach Castle Shirasagi. There were several Hoshidan soldiers with their swords drawn as Camilla dismounted, striding forward with unwavering confidence. “I’m here to speak with your secondary Prince about a matter he may find… vexing, I suppose.” She didn’t stop for any of the soldiers to alert their nobility, instead she was met with a furious Hinoka at the entrance to the castle. 

“What makes you think you can just come strolling into Shirasagi? We may be at peace but this is too much.” Hinoka thrust her naginata at the foreign princess only to be shocked as Camilla simply strode past the tip of the spear. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Darling, my business does not concern you.” Camilla stroked Hinoka’s cheek, tracing her fingers along the redhead’s jawline. “I will be going for your brother now, and bringing him back with me to Krakenburg. Stand aside.” There was no presence of Alpha Voice in her words, but only her sheer domineering presence. Hinoka backed away slightly, allowing the other to pass.

It didn’t take long for word to spread that Camilla was at the castle looking for Takumi, who found her admiring a painting. “Princess Camilla, what brings you to Hoshido?” Takumi asked, Fujin Yumi in hand. 

Camilla didn’t respond at first. “What a lovely painting.” She mused instead, before turning to Takumi. “I’m going to need to take you back with me, Leo is in need of some assistance and your presence is requested.” 

At mention of Leo, Takumi’s nostrils flared. He remembered the scent, inviting him in to mark the blond mage. He was still getting used to the strange instinctive urges but it seemed so natural that it was easy to ignore. “Fine, I’ll come with you.”

A smile spread across Camilla’s face. “Excellent.” She said softly, leading the way back to Marzia. 

The flight back to Castle Krakenburg was longer than the ride from, the wyvern carrying twice the weight and already tired. When they landed, Takumi was ushered in to Leo’s room. “Have fun!” Camilla said, winking before leaving. 

Takumi entered with caution before an onslaught of heat scent hit his nose. The door slammed shut, startling Leo out of his heat daze. “T-Takumi.” Leo panted, leaning his bare back against the window to try and cool off. He didn’t manage any more words before Takumi was across the room, grabbing Leo by the wrist and slamming him against the wall. 

“Your family is very strange.” Takumi murmured, rubbing his nose against the scent gland on Leo’s neck. “But I won’t be declining this invitation, I hope you know.” Leo couldn’t respond, only wrapping a leg around Takumi’s hip and giving a soft cry. 

Takumi turned Leo’s front to the wall this time before biting into the nape of his neck. Leo’s body froze, becoming pliant. He was filled with anticipation as well as anxiety. There was never a time where Leo laid with a man, and he would have never imagined laying with a Hoshidan man. In the back of his mind, right before he felt his body being lifted and pressed into the mattress, he remembered the feel of a hand sharp against his face, Garon’s cruel face glaring down at him. “Do not be a disgrace.” Garon’s voice echoed through his head, “Men do not love men.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to adjust to his new circumstances and how he feels about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl felicia is adorable.

It took five days until Leo woke up at a normal time of day with a semblance of sanity. The first thing he was made aware of was his own nude body draped over Takumi’s, long threads of grey hair falling onto his hands. The second was the multitude of bruises littered across his body, primarily located at his throat and wrists. The final thing that sank into Leo was his utter horror and shame. The memories of begging and pleading, of submission that Leo gave easily, of being subdued forcibly by the bite on his neck, of a knot stretching him to his limits, all of them came flooding to the forefront of his attention. 

Takumi didn’t wake as Leo climbed out of bed, walking into the adjoining bathroom to take a much needed shower. As the hot water washed away some of the evidence of his heat, Leo leaned his head against the porcelain tile. He tried piecing together memories, though most of them were fogged. What he did remember was Odin coming in periodically to leave a cart of food and water by the door before slipping away quickly. Beyond that, his memory was filled with only Takumi. 

Leo looked down at his nude body in the shower, grimacing at the sheer amount of purpled skin. Most of it was tender to touch and he was suddenly relieved his typical clothing reached up to the middle of his neck. He quickly finished his shower and returned to his room to dress for the day to find Takumi having woken up. “Good morning.” Takumi said, a languid smile on his face. 

“Get out.” Leo didn’t bother to look at the other prince, turning to open his wardrobe. “You’ve served your purpose, now return to Hoshido. I’m sure someone will escort you there, unless your family has sent a pegasus for you.” He got dressed as quickly as possible, making sure to check that his cape was not inside out. 

“Excuse me?” Takumi rose, anger in his voice. “How rude can you be? I just spent five days with you in your bed and you just kick me out without so much as a hello when you can finally speak?” When Takumi stood and moved to cross the room, Leo grabbed the nearest tome, Brynhildr, and held his hand out defensively with a spell being generated in his palm. 

He may have been vulnerable for the past week, but no longer. “Don’t touch me.” Leo snapped. The direct threat to the alpha before him went against many newfound instincts, but Leo was fuelled by rage and humiliation. “I don’t care what has been happening since the Change. I will not hesitate to kill you, so don’t test me.” 

While Takumi let out a furious growl, he did not move to attack the omega. Leo lowered his hand and, without another word, left the archer in the room alone. After closing the door, he quickly made his way to Xander’s quarters, hoping to discuss with his elder brother. 

Xander was not in his room, but Leo found him instead in the training grounds outside. “Xander.” Leo called, jogging over. The paladin looked both surprised and pleased to see his younger brother up and about, lowering Siegfried. “Could I speak to you?”

“Of course.” Xander followed Leo to a bench nearby, setting his blade down carefully on the ground. “Is this about Prince Takumi? I’m sorry, Leo, but Camilla insisted. We didn’t have faith in Niles, he was crazed with something Laslow described as a rut. The only alpha we could put our trust in was Prince Takumi.”

While Leo understood the reasoning, he was still upset. “Brother, how could you possibly trust Prince Takumi over Niles, my own retainer?” He grabbed at his collar, yanking it down to reveal the hand shaped purple bruises. Xander recoiled with a gasp before leaning in to inspect them. “I couldn’t resist even if I wanted to, it was like a hypnosis.” Leo grew more and more angry. “I trust Niles with my life, but Prince Takumi would have easily killed me. What could have possibly made you choose him?”

Even though Leo was growing more and more furious, a viciousness overtook Xander’s scent as well. He stood, ignoring Leo’s question, and was already halfway across the training grounds before Leo whirled in front of him, slamming a hand against the other’s armoured chest. “Stand aside, Leo.” Xander’s voice filled with Alpha, a command that Leo couldn’t possibly resist. As such, Leo was forced to step to the left as his brother continued on the warpath, led by scent. 

The door to Leo’s room slammed open again and Xander’s eyes met with a shocked Takumi. However, almost immediately, the two were locked in wrestling. With Xander’s armour, the archer had difficulty gaining the upper hand. It didn’t take long for the paladin to slam the archer against the floor, hand at his throat. Takumi struggled while Xander let out a primal growl, pressing the prince harder into the ground. “Do not hurt my pack.” Xander’s voice was deep and husky, filled with anger. “You are here only temporarily to serve a purpose, know your place Hoshidan. Harm anyone from here again and you will taste my blade.” With one final shove against Takumi’s throat, Xander released him and stood. “Peri! I can smell you, escort Takumi to the gate and make sure he is on his way.” 

The blue haired cavalier surprisingly guided Takumi away silently, not even making a childish remark. Leo walked in after the duo left, cautiously approaching his brother. “Leo, we have much to discuss.” Xander said simply, sitting down.

In the days that Leo had been incapacitated, Xander explained that a pack was being established in Krakenburg. Keaton and Kaden had both presented as alphas as well, becoming the leaders of their respective shapeshifting tribes. Surprisingly, Flora had also presented as an alpha and was now cemented as next leader of the Ice Tribe. “Most of the royal family and employees here at the castle have already decided on me as their alpha.” Xander said, “Even Niles. We’ve come to a temporary agreement that he will be allowed in my pack as long as he understand that I am his superior.” Camilla and Xander were both alphas in the pack, but in two very different ways. While Xander was a more overt leader, Camilla was the one to care and dote on the pack. They had settled into a harmony that worked, quite happily. “You may be an omega, but you have the entire pack’s protection. No matter, you are not weak. Leo, you wield Brynhildr, and you are a fearsome mage.” The paladin’s expression softened now. “Camilla and I will always believe in you, you are one of the most brilliant minds in all of Nohr. Do not let this omega presentation define who you are.”

Leo was silent for the longest time. “Thank you.” He finally whispered, leaning forward to let Xander embrace him in a rare hug. 

* * *

Later that day, Leo was eating his meal in the study with a thick book with several candles illuminating the text. He took breaks between taking notes to eat his stew, concentrating hard. “Milord.” A deep voice said from the shadows before a head of long white hair showed itself. “May I have a word?”

“I’m busy.” Leo said, not quite registering that it was Niles there. 

The retainer didn’t leave. “Milord… please, I must speak to you.” The thief laid a gentle hand on Leo’s shoulder, whom immediately whirled around. “I apologize to interrupt your studies, but I truly must speak my mind.” He didn’t mention that Camilla had threatened him with bodily harm multiple times for him to explain his behaviour. 

Leo sighed, setting down his quill. “Very well, Niles. What is it?” He had no memory of the retainer in the past week, though he’d heard about him through Xander. 

“I… First, I must apologize for my atrocious behaviour. I am your retainer, there are no words for the guilt I feel for assaulting you.” When Leo looked baffled, Niles explained. “While you were in an omega heat, I was in what Odin described as an alpha ‘rut’. While it explains my aggressiveness, it still does not excuse my behaviour.” He bowed his head, crouching down on one knee before the mage “I am deeply sorry, Leo, you trusted me as one of your protectors and I failed you.” 

It suddenly made sense for why Xander didn’t allow Niles to take Leo through his heat. A faint memory surfaced of being pinned to his bed with his neck bared, coupled with Camilla’s cold smile and her massive axe. “Stand up, Niles.” Leo said while remaining seated. He looked up at the other, legs crossed with a smile. “Your apology is appreciated, but unnecessary. The Change left a lot of people different than their usual selves, it’s hard to take responsibility. If I were to blame you for your behaviour, I could then equally blame myself for my own. I appreciate this, you coming to find me, but don’t let this guilt eat you alive.” 

Niles’s mouth spread in a wide smile. “Thank you, Leo. I will not fail you again.” 

The thief was about to leave before Leo piped up again. “Niles… You fancy men, isn’t that right?” Niles nodded, raising his eyebrows. “How… How did you know that you did? I was raised that same-sex relationships are extremely wrong.” All that had been going through his head today was the image of Garon’s furious expression, of an armoured hand leaving a stinging red mark on his cheek, of falling to the ground with a hand cradling his face. 

“If I may, milord, it seems that with the Change there is much more flexibility with the issue. Of course, I’d be happy to help you see if you enjoy men, your judgement was a bit impaired earlier.” Leo’s cheeks heated up as Niles leaned in closer and placed a hand on the other’s chest. 

“That won’t be necessary, Niles. You are dismissed.” The thief lingered for just a moment longer before backing up and leaving. While Leo sat there contemplating, a pink head of hair poked into the study. 

“Lord Leo? May I take those dishes from you if you are finished?” Felicia asked, a happy smile on her face. “You don’t have to go all the way to the kitchens.”

Leo didn’t bother looking up from his book. “I don’t mind, I’d rather take them myself than have you deliver a pile of broken dishes.” Felicia’s face fell, shrinking back. “However, Felicia, please do join me for a moment.” The pink haired maid hesitantly entered the study, fiddling with her hair. “I’d like to speak to you about being an omega.”

“Of course, Lord Leo.” Felicia sat down beside Leo, surprised when he turned to face all his attention on her. “What concerns you?”

This drew a raised eyebrow from the prince. “Does it not concern you that you’re an omega? We are intensely vulnerable against our will, we’re at the bottom rung of the ladder. There’s no will in whether or not to submit, we simply must do it regardless. Does that not bother you?” Leo was incredulous as Felicia smiled.

“Milord, I am a servant. I’ve always been this way, to me being an omega has reaffirmed my desire to be a maid. I do not envy my sister for presenting as an alpha. At first it was difficult to hear when Laslow described omega heats, I was scared. I didn’t want to be taken against my will, nor bear children to someone I didn’t love. But when I did go into heat,” Felicia paused as her face lit up with a furious blush, “I was not scared. Selena guarded me, brought me food, and Lady Camilla even came to take care of me. Afterwards, Lord Xander came to see that I was healthy again. I did not feel like a burden as a clumsy maid, I felt intensely loved.” Even Leo gave a gentle smile as he heard Felicia speak so fondly of people in the castle. “Do you understand?”

Leo paused to contemplate. “I do.” He finally said, voice soft. The prince thought back to his retainer caring for him through his heat, of Camilla protecting him from a rabid Niles, and of Xander attacking Takumi for the harm the latter had done to Leo. “Thank you, Felicia. You are dismissed.” He waved her off with a hand, not watching her bow and exit with a bit more skip in her step. To Leo, Felicia was almost his equal now, but she was still a fumbling failure of a maid. Her talents were wasted in servitude and if he had a say, the prince would be sending Felicia instead on combat missions.

* * *

A week passed without much more commotion. The Krakenburg was settling into a pack dynamic with relative ease, the small populace obeying Xander’s command primarily. The Nohrian royals were currently situated in the war room, discussing various situations. Xander sat at the head, looking down at a map and pointing at the city of Cheve. “While we have established peace with the country of Hoshido, a messenger returned from Cheve last night with news of a budding civil rebellion. It is reported that there are an unusual amount of alphas currently fighting for supremacy among the Chevois people. We will be sending Leo to investigate the area and establish a hierarchal rule. Leo, you may lead a small battalion with you but we will try to end this peacefully. There will be a healing unit accompanying you as well to heal damaged warriors.”

Leo nodded, making notes on a paper of people to bring with him. He ripped off a corner, scrawling on it before sliding it beside him to Elise with a smile.

‘Want to come?’

Elise’s face lit up as she read the note, quickly scribbling and sliding it back to Leo.

‘You betcha!’

The two passed notes for the remainder of the meeting, only pausing for a brief moment as Xander cleared his throat, giving the two of them a look. This only drew giggles from Elise, Leo still listing and crossing out names. After the meeting adjourned, the two younger siblings walked out together. “So I get to pick anyone I want to come heal with me?” Elise said excitedly, bouncing up and down. 

“Yes.” Leo responded, looking around for his retainers that were most likely hiding somewhere. “Your retainers will be guarding you as well, rather than joining my force. We’ll leave tonight, so be prepared and meet me at the gates.” Elise saluted before skipping off shouting for her retainers. “Odin, Niles, come out wherever you are.”

The two retainers stepped out of an adjoining room, nodding to the prince. “Lord Leo?” Odin was positively radiating excitement. “What is this the purpose for which you have requested us? Will we be aiding you and Lady Elise in your quest of peace? My lord is too kind! To trust his loyal retainers with this tremendous privile-“

“Anyway.” Leo turned to Niles, effectively cutting off Odin’s long speech. “You two will be accompanying me to Cheve. You’ll be in my group, Niles. However, Odin, I’d like it if you would go with Elise and protect her. She has her retainers, yes, but it’s still worrisome. As well, I’d like Laslow to join us, he seems the most knowledgeable about these new alpha and omega traits while being the least… strange.” Now that he thought about it, the three retainers from a different world were all highly bizarre. “Nyx, Silas, and Felicia will be joining us as well. Niles, if you’d inform them all of this task, tell them to report to the castle gates at sundown. We will all be leaving on horseback.”

“Yes, milord.” Niles said, nodding before exiting with Odin in hand. The mage was still unendingly spouting strange things about darkness and quests. Leo simply shrugged before walking off to his room to prepare. 

When the sun was setting, Leo walked his horse to the gate. “Big brother!” Elise was jumping up and down excitedly, holding a staff in her hand. “Let’s go, let’s go!” 

Leo couldn’t help smiling. “Don’t forget what this is, Elise. We’re going to calm a rebellion, not on vacation.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hurry up! I’m gonna leave you behind if you keep taking forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what pairings yall like btw because i have only a few planned so far.


End file.
